memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spock's Brain (episode)
Background notes on music There is a line in the background I would like to re-write: :Although is usually regarded as 'Star Trek's' worst hour, the score for this episode by Fred Steiner (recorded on August 26, 1968) fortunately was re-used to great effect in later episodes-- during the playback of Kirk's final message in and Kirk's dramatic return in the transporter room in the same episode, for example. The battle music from this episode would later score Kirk and Kangs' sword fight in I would like to remove the part at the beginning about this being regarded as Star Treks "worst hour." I feel that this is a matter of opinion. We have been removing fan ranks of episodes from other summaries, and I feel this falls under the same category. Everyone dislikes some episode or another, but not everyone hates the same ones. I, for example, happen to feel that the episode where the Enterprise is hijacked by a group of hippies trying to find Eden is far worse than Spock's Brain. The notes on the music are good information, though. Here is how I would like to rewrite the line: :The score for this episode (by Fred Steiner and recorded on August 26, 1968) was re-used to great effect in later episodes-- during the playback of Kirk's final message in and Kirk's dramatic return in the transporter room in the same episode, for example. The battle music from this episode would later score Kirk and Kangs' sword fight in What do you all think? --OuroborosCobra 16:42, 17 June 2006 (UTC) As the original writer of that blip, I can say I don't really care if you remove it. I can tell you this, though-- Gene Roddenberry thought it was the worst episode. At a convention in Spokane, Washington in 1986, Roddenberry announced that "Star Trek" would be released that fall on video tape, in un-cut form. He said, "That's going to make a lot of you happy. Of course, it may make others unhappy to see our turkey, "Spock's Brain", coming to video." -Kurt of North Bend P.S.: You must be a "Red Dwarf" fan, too, Ouroboros! :Thank you for giving me permission to make the change. It might be interesting to have another background note about Gene Roddenberry's opinion of "Spock's Brain". In the mean time, I am going to make the change. Oh, and yes, I am a Red Dwarf fan, although my "official" reason for having Ouroboros in my name is from chemistry. The Red Dwarf part wil be our little secret ;-) --OuroborosCobra 06:03, 24 June 2006 (UTC) is there some way to note the episodes 'cultural place' as being a poor episode then putting into context of rodenberry's comments or robert justman's comments about this being an infamously failed third season episode from the dvd? No MST3K? How come this was never sent to the Satellite of Love?– Korora 22:05, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Teacher Nitpick User:FleetCaptain added: * The somewhat obvious plot error, of why the Enteprise landing party did not simply cycle each member through the Great Teacher in order to finish healing Spock, was explained in the episode's novelization as being McCoy was the only person who could use the Great Teacher since he had pre-existing medical knowledge. which was reverted by User:OuroborosCobra for being a nitpick. I don't think this was a correct. It certainly should be reworded, and I've put a proposal below: * In the episode, it is unclear why other members of the crew could not use the Great Teacher to assist in healing Spock. The novelization of this episode explains that McCoy was the only person who could use the Great Teacher since he had pre-existing medical knowledge. In my opinion, noting that a secondary source attempts to reconcile an apparent inconsistency or oversight is not a nitpick.– Cleanse 06:04, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Its not a nitpick, I simply stated that the novel of the episode explained this. It was from that series of three large books that came out in the 90s. I agree with a rewording and like what was proposed. -FC ::The first version was written in a matter critical of the writers or production staff but, once rewritten by Cleanse, it is not to be considered under the nitpick policy at all because it simply gives extra information from a secondary source. "McCoy was the only person who could use the Great Teacher since he had pre-existing medical knowledge." alone doesn't make any implications at all. --bp 07:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Better wording: * The novelization of this episode explained that McCoy was the only person who could use the Great Teacher since he had pre-existing medical knowledge, showing why the other members of the crew could not use the Great Teacher to assist in healing Spock. :::And a link. Although, that should only be found in an Apocrypha section. -- sulfur 11:55, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Planet Involved At stardate 5431.6 Kirk says Sigma Draconis VII, not VI. 16:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :The point being? It's already in the article. 31dot 19:53, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistency How come this episode is listed as Epiaode 3x06 and as the season premiere? It can be one or other, but not both. 07:54, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :Filming order. Please see TOS Season 3 for more info. 31dot 08:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Temperature Controlled Suits I was re-watching this episode when I noticed that after they beam down to the planet surface, they shiver at the cold temperature. Kirk says "Suits at 72", everybody touches the back of their pants, and then they stop shivering. Since they are not picking up equipment or touching their phasers, it seems that the crew are wearing temperature controls built into their uniforms, or possibly some sort of thermal underwear designed for cold environments. "72" would be in degrees Fahrenheit, a commonly accepted comfortable temperature. I'm not aware of any other mention of this device, and it must not be standard issue since Sulu could have certainly benefited from it in . Dr. Cheis (talk) 19:40, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Justman quotation Can someone with the Season 3 Remastered DVD's double-check the Bob Justman quotation about the episode being "late lamented"? If that is, in fact, what he said, it still shouldn't link to wiktionary, as he couldn't possibly have meant it that way. Either way, I think the link ought to go, but wanted to leave it to someone who could actually fact check. -Captain Reid (talk) 04:51, March 14, 2017 (UTC)